


As We Reach Our Wish

by Misaki04



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki04/pseuds/Misaki04
Summary: I have been into hell...I have been into heaven...I am an...Avenger...I am a...Ruler...This book is for the ship that I come to love after being in the  Fate fandom. Please read at your own discretion.Disclaimer: This is not a canon ship (how I wish)but a fanship. And I do not own the characters.Edmond Dantés is owned by Alexandre Dumas and Type Moon.Amakusa Shirou Tokisada owns himself, a historical figure and Type Moon.





	1. Opening Act

I have been into hell...

**_I have been into__ heaven..._ **

God is not with me...

** _God is with us... _ **

All I have is vengance and hate...

** _All I have is my will to save and pray... _ **

I have killed people with my hate...

_ **I killed people for my belief... ** _

I am a Count...

_ **I am a Saint... ** _

I am French...

_ **I am Japanese... ** _

My Hate...

_ **My Faith... ** _

My Vengeance...

_ **My Hope... ** _

My Despair...

_ **My Love... ** _

I only want despair (you)...

_ **I only want the Grail (you)... ** _

Save me...

_ **I am here now... ** _

I can never forget...

_ **I am here to make you forget... ** _

Attendrè et Esperer...

** _Wait and Hope... _ **

I am an... Avenger...

_ **I am a... Ruler... ** _

Je t'aime...

* * *


	2. Summon You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Amakusa dies in a Singularity and Edmond is left alone...
> 
> Inspired by the art of @am_ei_ on Twitter

It was fresh in his memory. The day his beloved had given up himself to protect him on what could have been his death...

It was in a singularity of his time, it was the Napoleonic Era. The Grail was in the hands of Napoleon Bonaparte who had reformed and changed France to his liking. Countless soldiers we're produced by the Grail from his wish to rule France once again. He, Amakusa, with the other servants and their master where rayshifted in order to correct the timeline once again.

They had spent their days in The Count of Monte Cristo's manor with the Singularity Servants, Concetta, Jacopo, and Haydeé who wanted to put a stop on Napoleons tyranny. There was tension in the air as Edmond was explaining his views on how to attack Napoleon on his castle. Two pair of eyes stares at him with the same emotions of love and warmth. It came from the Ruler class servant, Amakusa Shirou Tokisada who is his current lover in Chaldea who had a long time cracking the tortured and vengeful man and Assassin Class servant, (this is not canon but I see her as one due to her being a 'phantom' from the Drama CD of Gankutsuou in Chaldea Ace) Haydeé who was the Count's old lover from his human time.

Edmond did not expect her along with his trusty servants/friends to become servants like him at first. He always thought he was alone until Amakusa came and showed him that he has a lot of people around him and that cares for him. Slowly he had opened up himself to everyone but Amakusa was still his confidant and later on, his beloved. He swore to protect every one with his black flames.

Edmond clears his throat taking everyone's attention back to him. "Am I clear on what plan of action are we supposed to do once we find an entrance to the castle?" A chorus of 'Yes' we're heard making him smile a bit while looking at Amakusa but makes his face stern once again and averts his look somewhere else.

That action took the people he had long known into shock. The Edmond Dantés they had known as The Count of Monte Cristo was hell bent onto bringing his revenge to the people who have imprisoned him along with the people who had Abbe Faria imprissoned as well. He was not the one to show emotions openly. But when they saw that small smile, it warmed their hearts to know that he was happy. It was the thing thaylt they had always wanted to see even when they where still by his side.

But Haydeé was not happy when she remembered that Edmond's warm and loving gaze was directed to someone else. It was directed to the Ruler servant instead. She had missed him... so much..but she knew that another person had become Edmond's strenght amd object of affection with his years of being a servant. And she wouldn't want to break it just because of her feelings. But she will always be there for Edmond, like their days in the past.

After a few more planning, the day of the attack happens. It felt like a blur to Edmond as he reminiscence what happened. The blur fades when it was the time to face Napoleon. To his surprise, Fernand de Moncerf was another servant alongside a corrupted Mercedes de Moncerf and Michael Roa Valdamjong or as he knows as Tarrantela. Two of the people he had not wanted to see. Driven by his long grudge amd hatred towards Fernand, he hastily made his way towards his chosen opponent, knocking away the soldiers who stood in his path. This had signified as the start of their battle for the grail and against Napoleon.

The battle went for hours, Napoleon's army was now dwindling in numbers with a wounded Fernand alongside a burning Roa who tried putting Edmond down together but they seemingly fail as their opponent was fast. Too fast for Fernand and Edmond's flames still burns Roa just like when he first fought the man when he was still a human count.

Napoleon saw a pattern on Edmond's movements after he wished to the grail once again. Unsheathing his rapier, he charges for the preoccupied Avenger, aiming for the heart.

Amakusa who was near had seen this and defeated his own opponent. He then rushes to Edmond's aid but he knew he wouldn't make it. He then pushes Edmond away and takes the sword to his body instead. It pierces his heart. But he knew he had saved his beloved. And he was satisfied. Coughing some blood he reaches out for Edmond.

The Count was too shocked at what happened. It was too fast. All he knew was that Amakusa was lying on his growing pool of blood and was tryingto reach him. The other servants saw this and rushes to their aid, it was only down to three enemies.

Edmond hastily went and held the bloodied hands of his beloved and soon holds his body to hiw own as tears fell from his eyes. "Shiro... why did you do that...you promised you won't leave me...Don't lie to me! I'll heal you... please bear for a while...Attendrè et Esperer!"

The Ruler class puts a bloodied hand onto his pale cheeks holding onto it softly and the only respond he got was,

"Because it was you...Edmond..Because it was you.....But now...I feel sleepy...Don't use your mana to me..."

And soon the Rulers eyes closes as his body turns into golden dusts of mana. His final moments was in the hands of his beloved...His Edmond....

The Avengers eyes widens as his beloved dissapears on his arms. The ringing laughter of Napoleon, Roa, and Fernand slowly makes their way to his ears as he slowly stands up from his position, his body had green lightning shooting out of it in an incredible rate that it even scared the master who was crying. Vengeance was the only thing he has in mind. For his lover who had sacrificed himself and died in his arms. They will pay. He looks at the master and back at the enemies. He was given the answer he had wanted. He raises his hands that was covered in black flames.

"ENFER.....CHÂTEAU D'IF" and the memory fades into black....

It then takes him back in the abandoned room in Chaldea where he had laid a catalyst of his deceased beloved, Ruler infront of a summoning circle, it was the cross that never left the males neck up until the day he died fighting against an enemy servant in a singularity. He had found an instruction on how to summon a servant from a book in the library. He would move on his own.

He had long lost hope that the master would once again summon him and reunite the two lovers. It had been 2 years and yet no summon seem to call the man who had made him fall in love once again.

The Avenger class servant was wearing a formal long sleeved shirt paired with his dark green slacks, buckled shoes and a pair of black gloves just for the sake of making it as comfortable as he can be for the summoning. His coat was hanging by the chair alongside a lamp. The flickering flames seem to make the room eerie but the man paid no attetion as he slowly walks infront of of the circle. He sighs a deep breath and raises a hand. No command seals, but as he chants the summoning rites a weird sensation etches itself onto the back of his hands but he felt no pain.

Once he finishes his chant, bright light engulf the whole room and there stood inside the circle was the man he had longed for 2 years. A tanned man in his 17's with long hair, and japanese garbs appears. His amber eyes scans the room and falls back to the man infront of him.

"Ruler Class. Amakusa Shirou Tokisada. And I have answered to your summon. Are you... my master? Wait...you...are..." The smaller male inquired.

Edmond with his height of 185cm stares a bit down to Amakusa who was 165cm and smiles softly. Any person seeing his fave would have been move into tears. His red eyes held warmth, love, longing, and tears where visibly falling down his face as if a dam had open it's floodgates on his eyes. He was trembling and strides towards Amakusa, bringing him into his protective embrace.

"Yes...Yes... I am your master....my name....is..."

"Avenger..." they had both said at the same time. Edmond buries his face onto the crook of his neck as he combs Amakusa's long flowing white hair. Tears fall from the frenchman's face as the smaller male would comb his wavy white hair.

** "I am back Edmond... and I am never leaving your side again.... Master." **


	3. Chaldea Downtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When there isn't a world to save, what do servants do in their free time?

The Chaldea seems to be buzzing with life as all servants get out of their rooms late to start their day. They had just finished a singularity and as thank you, they get to sleep in before doing their normal duties. Amakusa and Edmond where sleeping cuddled and their legs we're entagled with each others. The Avenger was sleeping in a black pajama set making his pale complexion look more prominent while the Ruler was sleeping in a white yukata. His scar riddled skin on plain view.

They where dozing off after a long strenuous journey in that Singularity. Apparently the master had brought the wrong things so they had to start from scratch. Now they where given the rest they need. 

The two unsuspecting sleeping servants became prey to the master whom was holding an airhorn and made it sound beside the couple. The first person to sit straight up was Amakusa, who had his sword on their master's throat out of reflex. Second was the Avenger, Edmond Dantès, whom had a grumpy looking face whole black aura surrounded him.

Without any warning, the game of catch the mouse started with the grinning master (smug actually) running away from her angry Avenger class servant who had already donned his cape and attire with his gloved hand in black flames. Ready to burn them. 

Oh this was their normal downtime, and the Ruler class servant wouldn't want to change a thing on it. Hurriedly putting on his normal attire, he calls onto his lover who still wanted to burn their master to ashes with a big smile etched on his face. He was content with this familial connection on this place they call home.

Until the next Singularity comes....


	4. From Me, To You (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they became servants of their past selves. 
> 
> Human!Edmond x Servant!Amakusa and Human!Amakusa x Servant!Edmond

They say your destiny is written by the time you we're conceived or maybe even before. Your life, your downfall, your happiness, your death, your love, your future, your present, your past. It was all written by an amazing playwright, your only participation is to act your places and follow the script.

A young man wearing traditional Japanese garbs of red, white and black stares at the back of his hands where an intricately designed marking had seemingly appeared out of no where. His parents had called it a sign from God for his blessings. This young man was in the age of 13 at that time. With black rooted hair by his shoulders, he sips his tea while overlooking the garden of his family's house. His amber orbs sees a paper lying on the patch of green and within a few moments he had obtained it while his sandals presses onto the lively green grass.

On the paper where foreign words he had not come upon to. He was about to try to speak when his mother's voice rang, calling for him to do his work as the Miracle boy. Folding the paper, he secures it on his clothing and heads off to do his calling.

Once night came and the oil lamps lights the room occupied by the sleeping male. Twisting and turning, an unknown voice calls for him. Calls for him to utter the words on the piece of parchment. Calls for him to draw the circle that kept replaying on his head. He then wakes up with cold sweat and heaving chest. To him it was a warning that demons where near, and God was warning him by asking him to do these things.

Struggling on the dimly lit room, he takes a box with ashes, something he liked to collect as a hobby in his secluded life. With some difficulties, he had finished the circle before 3 am. He then reaches out for the paper and takes a lamp, struggling to read the words out of the paper, he did not notice the light coming from the circle, he stutters the last few words only to feel a cold and ominous glare coming from an unknown entity.

Squinting in the darkness, he saw a dark silhouette appear. Piercing yellow orbs that held nothing but malice looked down to him. The young man falls into the heap of his sheets. Clutching the cross on his chest as he pushes it towards the creature. "Demon's soldier! You have nothing to take from me! For I am a servant of God thus I shall only serve him and him alone! Begone!"

The 'Demon' howls in laughter as he takes in the words the young man said. "Foolish man. I am a Demon of Vengeance. Whom with your greedy wish had summoned. You may refer to me as Avenger. The servant whom you have summoned for the Holy Grail. Sucha pity you will die in a matter of seconds with such feeble attempts to save yourself from me. If I where an enemy, you would have surely died easily. But alas, with whatever luck you could muster, I am your servant. A dog on your beck and call."

Amakusa could not believe what he was hearing. This man must have lost his mind. Him? A master? What was that even? Magecraft at that time was scarce or rather he himself had not known what it was. Staring at the hand with the mark in the dimly lit room, he fixates his gaze towards the man who was still in the shadows yet had an unnerving stare towards him as well. "Speak Demon, what is the meaning of all of this? I clearly would not try calling a spawn of the Lord's enemy to be an ally."

He is slow, the man or rather Avenger noted, so with a sigh. He sits onto the tatami floor and had his stare move elsewhere. "You where chosen to be a master of course. The Holy Grail seem to have been sent back through this time by an unknown force. But you have gotten lucky to summon a servant this early. Only I am summoned as of now. Though that is not something to worry about. I can smell and taste malice around this era. One of the things that pulled me to answer your call. You could say I also wanted an entertainment for my time in the Throne of Heroes could not remove my feeling of being in a war. Thus I am here now, a dog under your command. But never think that I will not cut you down if I found you useless. You are nothing to me. I merely am here to witness the war that will eitherhave you reign over as a victor or see you perish in the battle for the Holy Grail."

Amakusas's mind was already working overdrive to take in all the information the man was giving him, yet as he was about to ask once more, a man from the close village had come knocking into his family's home.

"SOMEBODY! HELP US! THE SOLDIERS! THEIR KILLING EVERYONE INSIDE THE CHURCH!"

Alerted by that, Amakusa went out only to see the man was already kneelingto the ground, bloody and trying to keep himself awake as the rich ruby liquid that helps him live slowly leaves his body. The macabre of death slowly clawing towards him.

Amakusa hastily ran towards the church to see smoke fumes from the area. Screams of terror and cries could be heard nearby. Avenger had stayed in his spirit form with a smile on his face. Despair was lingering in the air. He could also taste the resentent slowly filling his master's form. This was an entertainment for him.

There the young boy saw what the shogunate did to those who praises God. They where killed mercilessly and burned alive. In his vision, he could see the women covering their children from the soldiers as their heads gets cut off and thrown towards the growing fire of the once church. Roaring into hate, he reaches down to unshealth a fallen man's katana and ran towards the soldiers with all his might. Swinging blindly with rage only to have the air on his lungs get knocked out as he was kicked to the nearby wall. Yet he stood up and attacked them again, giving the people time to ran away from being killed.

Gashes after gashes. Cuts after cuts. Blood was spilled. Blood of the Miracle boy as he fought for what he believed was right. Avenger continued watching. Smirking and laughing into the mind of the boy, whispering things that the boy can do un the price of selling his soul to the demon (him). But only to get turned down. But that was what he knew the other would say. So when his master was laying on the ground arms away from death, he makes himself known. He couldn't let his source of entertainment die so early.

A flurry of black flames surrounded the soldiers who where attacking Amakusa. The flames closing in to them but never harming Amakusa. But it was not flames but the Avenger's cloak made from the black flames. His fast movements had caused an illusion of flames engulfing them. Once they where herded, Edmond stops from above them and say,

"**_MONTE CRISTO MYTHOLOGIE!"_**

The screams of burning men had awakened the young man from his weakened state, he saw the soldiers being burned by black flames while the fire of the church illuminated the area. Beside him was a man holding a cigarette. He noticed that he was quite tall for some reasons. Yet when their eyes met, the man gave a smirk and squated in his bloody form. "Do not thank me for your still an entertainment for me. I can keep you alive as much as I want and snuff your life once I've gotten tired of it. For now, serve me as my master and I shall aid you in whatever cause you will do. I can tell your angered by these acts of violence. The onky thing you can do it give in and cause a war for your cause. A lot of people will side to you, Miracle boy. So what do you say?" Offering a black gloved hand infront of Amakusa.

Amakusa chuckles dryly from what they said. It was true that these violence was something he could not accept, but if he where to raise a rebellion against the shogunate, countless lives would be lost and undoubtedly, blood will be spilled. But at what cost? His faith was stronger than what people could see. So starring at the hand offered to him, he looks back into the eyes of a demon. He was about to sell his soul to a demon, an enemy of God. But it was for the betterment, so with some pain on his side and aching body, he reaches towards the hand as his vision fades to black.

Oh how the black clad man pitied the person in his arms. It was his lover in the far future, where they both had become heroes. But he knew that more pain was about to come to his lover leading to their death.


	5. The Count and The Saint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two gets some Valentine's Moment feat some Apocrypha Servants!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Advance Valentines guys! *hands everyone some chocolates* got some inspiration from the FGO NA Valentines Event (DOVE REPORTS SAIKOOO). Also their relationship is established here. Lets all also imagine that there are common rooms for each classes~

It wasn't hard to know that Amakusa Shiro Tokisada was a famous servant in Chaldea. Already amassing a mountain of chocolate was an understatement of how much he recieved this year from fellow servants. Even Atalanta had given him Obligatory Chocolates even though the Archer Class servant seems to unlike his presence for some reasons. 

Now he was facing the predicament of being held on the wall by Semiramis who was looking away from him with a rather flushed face. On her hands was a box of chocolates she made. The doves continued to talk in the distance for their reports, to the master of Chaldea, Ritsuka.

Gulping rather harshly, he would stare at his captor, praying that someone saves him from this predicament he's currently facing. One wrong move and her spikes could skewer him. Yet he would not shy away, for he to wishes to give his chocolate to a certain servant. To show them that he still was theirs.

Meanwhile the said certain servant was lounging on the Avenger Class Common Room with all the other Avenger servants. Angra Manyu had been playing with a PS99 with Jeanne d'Arc Alter as Lobo was chewing on his big steak (courtesy of Beowulf who gave him some Wyvern Steak). In the distance was Antonio Salieri whom you could hear playing the piano with his other half, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. The Count of Monte Cristo was on the couch, reading a magazine while drinking some coffee. Gorgon was nowhere to be found, she detested this day for her sisters would torture her verbally with their 'love'.

The green clad man would steal a glance at the clock, commenting that the Priest was already fifteen minutes late from their promised arrival. Beside him was his gift for his other half. Sighing deeply, the man would clutch his present and stands up. Telling his brethren that he was going to get Amakusa, leaving when the Headless Rider flashes him a thumbs up.

As he wandered the halls he could hear the faint chatters of his fellow servants from the distance, the possible location was the kitchen. So he steered clear of that place or he might gag at the thick sweet smell of chocolate. After a few minutes he comes face to face with Amakusa who was still being confessed upon by the Assassin Queen, Semiramis.

Without any warnings, he pushes her aside and pulls Amakusa to his warm embrace. Sending a glare to the woman whom had kept his lover on their grasp for way too long than necessary. 

"Did she hurt you?" Avenger's gruff voice said, to which the smaller male would shake his head to. 

"She just wantedbto give me her chocolates, Edmond. It's fine, I wasn't hurt by the ordeal, rather I was quite shocked and daresay spooked when she just suddenly trapped me against her and the wall. But I am alright, you see no scratches on me. Assassin won't hurt me." Shiro would say, tiptoeing to reach his lover's cheek for a kiss. 

"So my beloved despair, why are you here? I was about to head to where I promised to meet you?" Shiro inquires, but on the inside, he couldn't help but smile. The man before was worried for him.

Edmond would scratch his hair while blushing, he wanted to take his gaze away from his man, but he wouldn't do that. He was a romantic! He wouldn't pull that move on his beloved. So cupping Shiro's face, he leans down to give them an eskimo kiss.

"I got worried when you didn't come to the Common Room at the promised time. So I went out to look for you. Mozart is already there with Antonio and I do not wish to hear how my fellow Avenger sleeps with his lover. Plus I wanted to give you my gift." Showing the box to his beloved, who accepted it wholeheartedly. 

"You didn't have to get me anything. Anyways here is your chocolate. I made it myself with the help of EMIYA and Boudica. Even Irisviel helped me make it..." Amakusa says as he blushes darkly. He was embarrassed to tell them that he was the one to make it. What if Edmond didn't want the taste of it? Oh he will lock himself in his room if it was bad.

Edmond would then pull them into a hug, hiding his growing genuine smile from his lover. "I already gave our master my gift. But I wish to get another gift from you, my beloved Priest."

"What is it my King?"

Without waiting anymore, Edmond pulls away from the hug and dove down to Amakusa's lips for a sweet kiss. 

"I wish to take it to the bedroom, my love. May we?" Flasing Amakusa his dangerous smirk.

"We shall."

And then the two wouldn't be seen for the test of the day. Angra would complain over the loud noises on Edmond's room and Salieri's room. Promising to scare the two one of these days for destroying his winning streak.


	6. Cher âme soeur, je t'ai trouvé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some College/Soulmate AU XD
> 
> Whereas a person is marked with their partner's hobbies littering their initials (AST and ED) on their wrist, and when they come near them, a burning sensation follows over, the mark burns the closer they are to them, thus once they are united, the mark will turn into their soulmate's name. Marking them as theirs.

The world was gray, the food was bland, days pass by with nothing to do. No sounds from the cicadas, no rustling trees, there was no laughter, their hearing was as bad as being underwater. To a person who had never met their soulmate, they basically had no life. There was no meaning to it. It was boring and it was as if nothing to live for. At the ripe age of 15, a person earns a mark on their wrist, a mark that signifies their chance to find life, to find the person they where destined for, most of the times left them heartbroken at the age of 30, having no more patience for their destined one to come.

There would be people who would be lucky, their mark signifies their partner's hobbies and ends up bumping on one another in the club or even in a sex hotel. But nevertheless, it was never a perfect system, some partners break up. Thus the creation of the company named "Mors Vitae" was made by none other than Kotomine Kirei, who had lost his wife in a freak accident when she was on her way from work. Kirei had changed from a warm and loving family man to a broken man, a shell of his former shelf.

Mors Vitae is a company or rather an institution where those who never found their soulmates or those who had left their soulmates seek for guidance, for support in such trying times, that their life seem to be nothing. The institution will put them to various testings, and after a period of time, the person would go numb and become emotionless for the remainder of their life until their death. It was the soulmate system's error, that it could be broken. The business was booming and was the talk around the world. A place where you can end your misery on waiting for your other half.

Kotomine Kirei also became an unstable man, seeking women after women and bringing them home to bed them, then throw them out the next day once he was done. He never did get over his wife's death. Blaming their child for her existence. That it should have just been Caren who should have died, not his wife. It wasn't supposed to be Claudia.

Because of this behavior, Kirei's father, Risei Kotomine had seeked his youngest son whom he had adopted years ago, for help in raising the 2 year old Caren.

Amakusa Shiro Tokisada was by then in his Junior year, taking up BA History and Religious Studies in a prestigious University in France after earning a scholarship program to his dream course. Hearing his father's problem, he booked a flight back to Japan after he had just finished midterms, seeing as his father was far too old to take care of such a young child. The man wasn't getting younger after all. He couldn't just drop his studies to take care of her, he wanted to earn his diploma to earn money to support Caren. She was his niece and he adored her, so he had to make sure that she would have a good future.

He hugged her the moment he entered their main family house. Glaring at the 2nd floor where moans could be heard. His brother has yet again brought a whore in their house. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he carries Caren and follows his father into the study where he talked about bringing Caren to France until he earns his degree, to which his father absolutely disagreed on, saying that Caren will not have it easy in taking in a new culture since she was still young, but Shiro was not fazed and was adamant in raising Caren in France whilst studying. He didn't want to bring more problems into his aged father and hoped that they should rest easily and let him handle Caren. After a few failed attempts, Risei could only sigh in defeat as he lets Amakusa bring Caren. Fixing the paperworks in Caren's guardian which was passed onto Amakusa, soon both uncle and niece was aboard the plane back to France.

The young child would gaze outside in wonder, pointing at the clouds that she would always gaze up from the land. Her face was glued onto the window, making Amakusa chuckle, covering his mouth with his hand, his eyes gazes downwards to where his mark was, the beautiful initials of E.D was etched in black, how he had forgotten about it. His soulmate's initial told him how he was still single all these years. He still had never seen any color, nor has he tasted anything good, his hearing was also quite bad. Yet he tried to adjust to his new life as Caren's guardian. Settling her down into his apartment, he tidied his guest room and prepared it for Caren, which the child was thank you for. Since after he was finished, she hugs him tightly. Chuckling, he lifts her up and began tossing her up in the air.

After the two ate dinner, the child was already asleep on the room that she now deemed hers to own. Amakusa was washing the plates and once again looks at his soulmate's initials. It had the drawing of a balance, a book, a ship, and lastly an Emblem. Yet he couldn't decipher what the emblem had, it was too tiny. Rolling his sleeves back down after he pats his hands dry. Sitting down, he pulls the bible into his lap, he was about to read it once more, but his eyes would once again find itself gazing to where his mark is. "E.D.... what name do you signify?"

Unknown to him that it was the beginning of his life with his soulmate who has yet to enter the scene.

Another month has passed and it was the start of his final year, leaving Caren to his friend and neighbor, Cu Cullain to watch over, since Caren didn't seem to mind Cu, and was actually clinging onto Cu when Amakusa left her. Hushed whispers littered the way to his University, not understanding much of what they where saying, he dropped his curiosity.

As he was about to enter the University grounds, a line of men on the gateway stopped him from entering, was there a celebrity? An important figure? And to his growing curiosity, the female near the car opens the door, revealing a man with white wavy hair, pale skin and tall stature emerged out of the vehicle. They were wearing the uniform for Freshmen.

His heart was pounding erratically in his chest, he saw an angel coming out of the car. Yet what shocked him was the burning sensation in his wrist. Looking down, his mark was morphing, yet an influx of people surrounded the man and pushed Amakusa's figure away as they all wanted to see who this person was. Amakusa dejectedly left the scene and went to where his designated room was. It was his final year, and now his mark was acting up strangely, was his soulmate near the area?

Slapping himself, he focuses onto his lesson, forgetting the beautiful man his eyes gazed upon earlier. Unknown to him, the tall male actually noticed Amakusa on the gate and noticed them gazing into their mark, his too was burning back then. But right now, he was stuck in the opening ceremony, in the stage as their most important student, the son of Alexandre Dumas, the Prime Minister of France, his name, Edmond Dantès, taking his mother's last name as his rebellion to his father who forced a wedding onto him.

Edmond Dantès, son of Billionaire Playboy Prime Minister of France, Alexandre Dumas. He had been in his father's custody after his mother left them. His mother could not bear her husband's hobby of bedding women in their own house, their own bed. So when Edmond was just months old, he was already part of a broken family. He had grown to despise women, even more so when his father dealt him with a family friend's daughter who's name was Haydèe von Freigh. He started a relationship which was forced by his father, but ran away when Haydèe became unstable, she lost her mind, thinking that Edmond would leave her, in which he did. The act had made his father furious and had people search for his estranged son.

He had recently came back to his father's side after a year. He worked in the fish port on Marseilles while he was into hiding. Often gazing at the initials of AST with swirls of flowers encircling each word, a cup of wine and bread was also there. He often would think that his soulmate was too religious. Then there was a bible, okay his hunch was right and lastly a kanji of the word "Love" or "愛/Ai". The word always kept him warm inside. It gave him hope to one day find the person he was meant to be. Afterall, there will always be hope, unless his soulmate is a woman, oh he would definitely break their bond. He never trusted women, what more his father.

He finally had finished high school and enrolled in the prestigious university named Chaldea. The best school in the whole continent, maybe even the world.

  
His peculiar red eyes would scan his phone from any text regarding his sister who was in the same sea of people he's currently in. A bastard daughter of his father to one of his harlots. Yet he loved his little sister, too bad she wanted no one to know her connection to Dumas. She is the only woman Edmond could accept in his life. Meeting her in Marseilles and a flurry of events made them find out that they were indeed siblings.

His sister had found her soulmate some months ago when they went sailing in the Caribbean. An initial of G.S or Gilgamesh Su'en. The boy had also enrolled in Chaldea, claiming that he wouldn't let the mongrels gaze upon what is his. His sister, Misaki Keio was taking up BS Biology while Gilgamesh was in BS Business Administration. He was taking BS Law.

Edmond's cousin Ozymandias was an upperclassman in the University, taking up BS Business Management with his husband Arash Kamangir in BS Psychology. The only reason he ever took motive in going to college.

Taken out of his reverie when his phone vibrated, a text of his sister regarding what he had sent earlier,

**Edmond**

_I think I found my soulmate...or atleast found out that their in the same area as we are._

**Misaki**  
_OMG! IDIOT! _ _Well why didn't you try finding them? I thought my older brother would never have a soulmate and just die alone somewhere...._

**Edmond**   
_I wasn't prepared to find them at all. God I'm as shocked as you are and hey! I have a soulmate like every person thank you very much. Have you found your idiot?_

**Misaki**   
_Sitting by him and Enkidu on the back. He got me some bagels and tea. Isn't he sweet? ;)_

**Edmond**   
_Lucky you, I only ate toast since I was running late only to find out that this shit is boring._

**Misaki**  
What did you expect they gonna give us, a party doofus? Anyways listen, they're going to release us for our first classes soon. Love ya bro amd see ya laterz with the gang kk~

**Edmond**   
_Bye siz, you better not skip with your boyfriend or else I'll cut his head off. Yeah yeah meetup with the gang on the cafe. Noted. _

Closing his phone the same moment the announcement was being given about their Freshmen activities. Soon a sea of students left the auditorium, heading towards their first class with their new friends. Concetta was sick and had to skip the first day so he was left alone.

He would soon arrive in his first class, Theology. Siting by the back of the class while other students would file in. They didn't have any particular uniforms other than the Chaldea Standard Uniform unless they have PE or other curricular activities.

His eyes would zone in to the man who entered the room with books in their arms. They had luscious white hair that seem to have no ends, tied in a neat ponytail. He noted that they seem to be an upperclassman, with how they seem perfectly fine amongst the nervous or excited freshmens.

His eyes would widen when the man introduces themselves as Shiro Kotomine when the professor started their introductions. Gazing at his clothed soulmate mark with a bitter look.

'He isn't the one...' and strained his bad hearing for anyone who will have any names that can fit the A.S.T.

  
He forgot the burning sensation on where his mark was, focusing onto his new classmates. Then he would hear a deep voice from the back, craning his neck only to see the popular man from earlier. They said their name was Edmond Dantès? He finally would register that his hand literally felt on fire. He found his soulmate.

But he knew what happened to Kirei and how it broke the man when his soulmate died. He didn't want that to happen to him. So he could only clutch his hand and gaze back to the board again.

But as if Fate would play a cruel trick on him, his some of his friends were friends with the gang Edmond was in.

Amakusa's set of friends included Fuuma Koutaro, Bedivere des Triomphe, Martha von Trier, Jeanne d'Lomellei and her twin, Jeane d'Lomellei, and Arash Kamangir.

Jeane and Arash were the ones also in the gang that consisted of Enkidu Kingston and his twin, Kingu Kingston, Gilgamesh Su'en, Misaki Keio, Ozymandias del Santosa, Gorgon Freich, Gudako Fujimaru and Gudao Fujimaru.

And soon the day Amakusa feared was the day his friends miraculously got invited by Arash to his husband's private bar for some drinking party, and to introduce them to his other friends (who are Freshmen).

At first Jeanne and Martha was against the thought of drinking, but Arash promised that they can have tea and dessert because the bar was in the same place as the cafe his cousin-in-laws own, to which the two girls drooled at the thought.

Leaving Caren back at Cu's place, he joins his friends on Jeane's car which was a 2020 Porsche Macan Turbo to the bar. It looked posh and simple, unlike the neon lighted bars from across the street. Dessert Gold was it's name and you could see no line from outside. It really was a high class one.

When they entered, the others were already lounging on the place. It was reserved for them today as per Arash's promise.

Amakusa's eyes trailed to every person in the room, stopping when he sees Edmond on the couch wearing a pair of glasses as he recites something in French. 'Damn he looks ho---' Amakusa pinches his arm to stop him from thinking more thoughts about the man.

Edmond had been dared by Gudao to read the latest news of his father, the Dish of the Week was in the photo along with his father, smiling at the photographer with his designer teeth. Both the Dumas siblings would wince and cringe at the words that leaves Edmond's mouth. Gagging when Edmond finished. Their father was always a sore topic for them.

Soon the two owners would bring out the liquor, while Misaki left to fetch some tea for those who didn't want to drink. The start of "Truth or Dare" started.

A bottle spinned towards Arash and the other end pointed at Fuuma, to which Arash asked him on which option they choose. The later would choose "Truth" and Arash would ask about how he smuggled his shurikens. Fuuma would laugh and say those are registered and not smuggled (let say those can be legal for the story).

Happy with the answer he got, Arash spins the bottle and it lands to Amakusa and it was Fuuma's time to ask the question.

"Shiro, truth or dare?"

"Truth, Koutaro."

"Then I want to ask about your real name. You said Kotomine is your adoptive father's last name, so what is your real name?"

Forgetting that he was hiding his identity to his soulmate, he answered,

"**Amakusa Shiro Tokisada."**

A gasp could be elicited from Misaki as she dashed towards Amakusa and pins him down onto the chair he was in. Soon followed by a shattering glass as Edmond stayed still from his seat. His brain was taking in that the man before him fitted the initials on his arm.

The woman would then push the sleeves, only to see the initials of her brother on the man's arm. Without any words, she would usher the others to the cafe on the other room. Leaving the two, but not before locking everything to keep them from running away from one another.

With only the two of them in the room, Edmond gathered himself while looking away from Amakusa.

"Why didn't you tell me anything? We were in the same Theology class."

"I was afraid! Afraid of loving someone! Only to lose them and break myself in the process!"

"You'll never lose me..."

"Edmond. I know, I saw... I saw the pain soulmates give to their other half... I saw it break the man I so respect!"

By now, Amakusa was crying. He was relieving the memory of his broken brother before his late sister-in-law's casket. Grieving and calling for Claudia to wake up.

"I lost my brother. You know the company named Mors Vitae? My brother owns that. A company that destroys Soulmate Bonds."

"Shiro... I.. I cannot promise you my safety. But I sure as hell will promise to come back to you one way or another. You think I have a perfect family? Well I don't. My mother left me when I was a baby. My father a shitty womanizer. The only good thing in my family is my sister... I know... I know how heavy this bond between us... but Shiro... I'm willing to try. I'm willing to go against all odds to be happy. To be truly happy with the person that I'm connected to."

Edmond started walking as he was talking, walking towards his soulmate. To the other half of his soul.

"I'm afraid to love because I recieved no love in my childhood. But when it comes to you...even before today... you always haunted my mind. I fell inlive with you, with or without this mark on my wrist. Because you're a wonderful man."

Finally he reached Amakusa and holds the smaller man in his arms. _**"Cher âme soeur, je t'ai trouvé... I will not let you go now. Je t'aime, ma bien-aimée, mon âme, mon soleil, ma lune ... mon Shiro."(****1)**_

Amakusa would hug him back, before pushing him away. Shaking his head, he would pull the younger man out of the bar and into the streets.

"Before we think about us. You need to meet my number one priority." Hailing a cab, Amakusa brings Edmond to his place, leaving the man to his living room while he fetches Caren. Soon the child would gaze upwards to Amakusa's guest.

"Uncle who is he?"

"Uncle's friend. Edmond, this is my daughter, Caren."

The younger man would sit infront of Caren with a smile.

"Hello there young one, I'm Edmond Dantès."

"I'm Caren, Caren Kotomine. Take care of my Uncle okay? I can see your soulmate bond."

Edmond would then give her a pat before the child leaves. Saying she wanted to play with Cu more. Amakusa was watching the entire scene with holded breath. Sighing as the child leaves.

"I thought she would dislike you or you disliking her..."

To which Edmond could only shake his head in a no.

"I've always loved children. I've even adopted a baby. Though she's back at home being nursed. A friend of mine couldn't take care of her daughter to I took her in. Jeanne is quite a fussy baby."

Amakusa's eyes would shine in admiration as Edmond kept telling stories about his own adoptive daughter.

Seeing as he was the only one talking, Edmond would scratch his head and smile awkwardly. "Sorry for ranting... I just love her so much."

"I can see that, Dantès. So uhh.. what are we now?"

"I still want you. Nothing can change my choice of being with you, Shiro."

Amakusa would then sit beside Edmond and look him in the eyes. "Well then, please take care of me and Caren from now on, soulmate."

Edmond would smirk as he pulls Amakusa to a hug, "Please take care of me and Jeanne too, soulmate." Sealing their promise with a kiss on each other's forehead. Everything then became clear with that one simple kiss. They could see the colors, hear things clearly, heck life looked more meaningful with them in each other's arms.

Five years has passed then, now Amakusa was an esteemed professor in Chaldea. Head of the faculty, he was loved by both the institution and his students.

Edmond had beaten his father in the elections and was now the newest and youngest Prime Minister of France.

They got married Spring of Last Year in Japan and recently in France. Jeanne now a bubbly five year old while Caren was an overprotective cousin.

Kirei had stopped his actions when he saw his brother happy with Edmond, fixing his mistakes and changed the Core Values of Mors Vitae to become a helping hand of soulmates to mend their relationships with their bonds. Caren went back to Kirei in her own will, saying she loves her father too much to leave him alone.

Misaki was roaming the world as a doctor. Her husband would join her in her trips. Their own son was as adventurous so they were rarely seen at home every summer. Helping the world in their small acts of kindness to the people they help.

Today was one of the rare days that the Su'en family was complete and in France. The whole gang wanted to have a large picnic in the park. Laughter soon filled the area as the kids would play around. Bodyguards all around the perimeter.

Edmond and Amakusa gazes at their friends before looking at each other. The taller man would smirk as he scoops his husband and gives them a kiss.

'I am content to be by your side. I love you for all of my life.'

Life was well or is it.. for a woman watches from the trees. Anger seething in her eyes. Anger directed towards Amakusa and a love crazed look towards Edmond.

Or maybe not that well, oh well, that is if she can touch a family with hidden underground connections from everyone in the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Cher âme soeur, je t'ai trouvé - Dear Soulmate, I found you
> 
> Je t'aime, ma bien-aimée, mon âme, mon soleil, ma lune ... mon Shiro - I love you, my beloved, my soul, my sunshine, my moon... my Shiro
> 
> (1)Cher âme soeur, je t'ai trouvé... I will not let you go now. Je t'aime, ma bien-aimée, mon âme, mon soleil, ma lune ... mon Shiro. - Dear soulmate, I found you. I love you, my beloved, my sun, my moon, my Shiro.


End file.
